


Tips from a pro

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's getting frustrated with the dance her friends are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tips from a pro

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the P/R drabble meme

Santana threw her hands up in the air and grunted out her frustration. “Just put out! It’ll be a good lay. Promise.” She slammed back a shot of tequila and hissed at the burn it created. “Stop being a prude. Dammit!” Rachel stood there wide-eyed as her friend ranted, unable to get a word in edgewise. “A boy is trying to put his penis in you. Appreciate it!” she shouted as she finished.

“San,” Rachel started, pouring another drink for her wound up friend. “What I was going to say was Noah called me back and I said yes.” She passed the shot glass across the counter. “I just wanted some opinions on my outfits for the night.”

Santana pounded the shot and steeled Rachel with a hard stare. “Lace, black, and slutty. Tips from a pro.”

Rachel laughed. “Yes, you would know. That’s why I chose you to help me with this sartorial display of my inner slut.”

The Latina girl snarled and laughed fakely as she followed Rachel up to her room.


End file.
